Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Telly Savalas)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld is a fictional character and a supervillain from the James Bond series of novels and films, who was created by Ian Fleming and Kevin McClory. An evil genius with aspirations of world domination, he is the archenemy of the British Secret Service agent James Bond and is head of the global criminal organisation SPECTRE. He was played on screen by Telly Savalas in the 1969 film On Her Majesty's Secret Service. Shared background Beginning in 1962, the EON series of Bond films placed a far greater emphasis on the SPECTRE organisation, which effectively replaced SMERSH as the primary antagonists of the novels. As a result of this move, SPECTRE's leader, Blofeld, also plays a more prominent role than he had in the books. Film biography Now the subject of an international man-hunt by the British Secret Service titled Operation Bedlam, Blofeld establishes a clinical allergy-research institute atop Piz Gloria in the Swiss Alps. James Bond investigates the office of Swiss lawyer Gumbold, and learns that Blofeld is corresponding with London College of Arms' genealogist Sir Hilary Bray, attempting to claim the aristocratic title "Comte Balthazar de Bleuchamp". He ventures to Switzerland posing as Bray to gather intelligence on Blofeld, who has went to the lengths of having his earlobes surgically removed to back-up his claims of nobility. There he learns that Blofeld secretly plans to contaminate and ultimately sterilize the world's food supply using biological warfare, carried by his brainwashed Angels of Death. Blofeld claimed he would not carry out his plan if all his past crimes were pardoned and he is recognised as the current Count de Bleauchamp. Bond tries to trick Blofeld into leaving Switzerland so that MI6 can arrest him without violating Swiss sovereignty. Blofeld refuses and Bond is eventually caught by henchwoman Irma Bunt. Blofeld reveals that he identified Bond after his attempt to lure him out of Switzerland, and tells his men to take the agent away. Bond eventually makes his escape by skiing down Piz Gloria while Blofeld and his men give chase. Aided by his future wife, Tracy, the next morning their flight resumes. However, they are intercepted by Blofeld, who sets off an avalanche; resulting in Tracy's capture, while Bond is buried but manages to escape. M tells 007 that Blofeld's ransom will be paid and forbids him to mount a rescue mission. Bond then enlists Marc-Ange Draco and his Unione Corse forces to attack Piz Gloria, while also rescuing Tracy from Blofeld's captivity. The facility is destroyed, and Blofeld escapes the destruction alone in a bobsleigh, with Bond pursuing him. The chase ends when Blofeld becomes snared in a tree branch, ripping him out of the bobsled and apparently killing him. Subsequently, Bond and Tracy marry in Portugal and pull over to the roadside to remove flowers from the car. As they converse, Blofeld (wearing a neck brace) and Bunt commit a drive-by shooting of the couple's car - with Blofeld driving, and Bunt firing the gun. Bond survives, but Tracy is killed in the attack. Henchmen & Associates Profile - Irma Bunt.png|Irma Bunt|link=Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat) Profile - Grunther.png|Grunther|link=Grunther Profile - Felsen.png|Felsen|link=Felsen Profile - Braun.png|Braun|link=Braun (George Lane Cooper) Profile - Josef.png|Josef|link=Josef Profile - Gebruder Gumbold.png|Gumbold|link=Gebrüder Gumbold Profile - Ruby Windsor.png|Ruby Bartlett|link=Ruby Bartlett Profile - Nancy.png|Nancy|link=Nancy Profile - Helen.png|Helen|link=Helen Profile - Angels Of Death.png|Blofeld's Angels of Death|link=Blofeld's Angels of Death Trivia * Unlike the novel, Blofeld is not the actual killer of Tracy. He drives the car from which Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat) fires the fatal shots at Tracy. * Many scoffed at burly Telly Savalas as a robust Ernst Stavro Blofeld — in sharp contrast with the subdued portrayal of the character by Donald Pleasence in You Only Live Twice — Ian Fleming's novels established that Blofeld could substantially alter his appearance and change his demeanor. Therefore, the change in actor for each of Blofeld's appearances in the series, is in keeping with the James Bond literary canon. * Telly Savalas' iteration of Blofeld partially inspired the appearance and demeanor of Lex Luthor in the cartoon shows Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League voiced by Clancy Brown. See also *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Literary) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Anthony Dawson) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Donald Pleasence) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Charles Gray) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Hollis/Rietty) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Glenn Wrage) *SPECTRE Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:On Her Majesty's Secret Service characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Alive Category:Blofeld